Melody Trustham
Melody Trustham, Thief, Vandal, Liar, Test Subject, Convicted Murderer and Noble Younger Melody During her life, Melody went through a large transformation from girl to woman with the help of Lord Haru, King Vicial and Nil Cadite. However before this transformation, Melody was an arrogant, naive orphan living off the streets. After losing her mother to a phsycopath doctor and her dad to an organization of bandits (seeing the deaths of both) Melody and her little brother Billy were forced onto the streets to survive. After a year of living in an oprhanage with Billy and going out to steal only when it was really nesecary, Billy was abducted by an elderly woman living in the same village. Melody thought she had lost him for good. After another 3 years of surviving through theft she was known as the town orphan and everyone thought she was innocent, kind and loving and struggled to stay on top of the traumatic experiences. Framed for Murder One day, Melody was stealing a loaf of bread from a bakers and she was caught and chased down the road, the whole time realizing that something was wrong. There all the townsfolk in the market and then the baker and the farm boy. She didnt recognize either of them. When she reached the market everything had seemed to stop until Miss Maudie and Mr Atkinson were both shot straight through the head with one clean shot. One by one every person fell that was in the market with no trace left of the true killers. When the guards arrived and saw Melody surrounded by 7 bodies they immeadiately arrested her, not bothering to investigate the wounds or any other evidence. She was thrown into jail and her execution was planned. Escape After Melody had managed to escape, not killing a single guard on her way out she jumped into the sewers and found herself in the slums district of the city. Here she found a house and took up the alias of Granny. She adjusted her clothes to have a hood covering her eyes and nose and she acted like any normal elderly which surprisingly worked for a while. After one day going in to an inn to get something to eat, she dropped a coin on the floor and when bending to pick it up, her hood fell off. The patrons immeadiately recognized her, including the king who had been passing through. She was arrested for a second time. This time with no glimmer of hope. Trial In her trial she was found guilty of running from the king and defiance but not of the murder. However she was still to be punished and so she was given three choices Prison Servantship without being paid Helping the king with research, unkown to her The outcome... Research After the trial she met with the king who told her about the research. He was going to give her a dragon heart to experiment around with it. He promised her the fire heart but first she would have to train under the guidance of Lord Haru. And so she did in the process meeting Nil Cadite, whose personality Tentigo would later become her boyfriend, and becoming secretary to Lord Haru. Once the training stopped she felt like her life was empty again. The Heart When the king was in hiding Melody managed to find where he was and upon seeing her he asked if she was ready for the heart to be put in to her. After quick surgery it was done and she returned home, the spells manifesting whenever she was near a source of power to give it energy. She soon learned of the power she wielded and has used it on many occasions to save her life. Lady Trustham A few weeks later after the death of Risand Black, she received a letter informing her the king would like her to become the Lady of the Port District. She immediately went to see him and confirmed that she would do it. Since then she has been on many expeditions, research trips and adventures and there a still many more to come. Weapons Melody doesn't rely on weaponary as much as she does on her magic but without swords and guns she would most likely be dead. She uses a royal musket with silver bullets which was provided by the king on her very first day of training. She has several melee weapons such as an iron battleaxe, a highborn sword she found whilst on an expedition, a butchers knife and a hidden knife which she has attached under her sleeve to a bracer. Magic In terms of magic, Melody can use up to 5 fingers to create a flame, being very effective when formed into blades. She can also throw fireballs and is resistant to most fire and can usually stop any other fire (Such as white hot fire) from harming her by splitting it in half. She can also drench herself in water at any given moment which she is experimenting with to see how she could use it to her advantage in a fight or situation where it may be needed. Friends and Enemies To do Category:Character